A shocking find
by cait83
Summary: This little story was inspired by an episode of Supernatural. Mick finds something shocking on the internet


Author notes: This story was inspired by an episode of Supernatural that I happened to tune into. Got me thinking how our boys would react to something similar and here's my take on it.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

* * *

Mick stared at the screen in front of him. This was definitely the strangest thing he had ever seen. Transfixed he watched as the man on the screen moved around. No, not man. Vampire. He was a vampire. Mick's eyes grew slightly as he watched the vampire inject blood into his arm. His eyes grew even larger and he swallowed convulsively as a woman appeared on the screen.

"Beth?" the word escaped his lips in a strangled cry.

"What are you watching that has you so shocked?" Josef's voice came from the doorway. Mick looked up at him and then down at the screen again. Josef raised an eyebrow and took a sip from the glass of blood in his hand before walking closer to Mick.

Mick turned his eyes to Josef again, cocking an eyebrow as he saw Josef making himself comfortable on the couch, sipping the blood in his hand and making a face at the taste of it. Josef had never enjoyed the taste of the morgue blood Mick had on stock, but then it never stopped him from pouring himself a glass.

"Hello? You in there Mick?" Josef raised an eyebrow and waved a hand as if trying to catch Mick's attention. Mick shook his head and tried to snap out of it.

"Sorry, man. I just saw the strangest thing", Mick said and then glanced over at the screen again. A different man was walking through a very modern house, obviously talking on the phone. As the first man entered the house, Mick's eyebrows rose. It couldn't be? Could it?

"Really? A strange thing involving Beth? Sounds like something I must see", Josef got up. Mick's reaction to whatever it was he was watching had him curious. He got up and walked around to see what it was Mick was so fascinated by and frowned as he saw the screen.

"That looks like my house", Josef said as he watched the men on the screen talking. Mick nodded in reply, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"You got any sound with that? I want to hear what they're saying", Josef said as he placed the now empty glass on the desk and leaned forward. Mick nodded and turned up the volume. They shared a look as they heard the conversation.

_"Josef. Relax"__"I am relaxed. This is relaxed. You're only 90, you've never been chased by a torch-bearing mob. Hungry! Would you care for some liquid refreshment?"__  
_

"_No, thank you"_

"What the hell is this?" Josef asked, anger rising within him.

"It's a TV show called Moonlight", Mick replied in a strangled voice.

"You're telling me there's a TV show with you and me? How the hell did that happen?" Josef started pacing. Mick sighed as he watched Josef.

"I have no idea. Beth found it while searching for clues in her latest case with Talbot. She just stumbled over it and immediately sent me the link so I could look into it", Mick turned off the video and pulled up the web-pages he'd found.

"Look at this. There are entire communities devoted to it. Message boards, chats, people writing their own stories about the characters in the show, even Role Playing", Mick shook his head. Josef returned to look over Mick's shoulder at the screen.

"Role Playing? You're telling me there are actually people out there pretending to be us?" Josef asked. His face carried a strange mixture of shock, outrage, fascination and conceit.

"So it seems. I can't get into the Role Playing parts of the boards, but I've asked Logan to have a look at it and let me know what it's about", Mick replied and continued to scroll.

"What is that?" Josef asked and pointed at the screen.

"Fan fiction", Mick replied and clicked it to show the amount of different stories written up. He scrolled around and then frowned at a word he didn't recognise.

"Slash. What does that mean?" he looked at it and clicked to see what it was. Josef raised an eyebrow, an amused glimmer in his eyes as he looked at Mick.

"Male on male stories", he replied. His eyes focused on Mick to see his reaction. Mick's eyebrows rose.

"You mean…?" Mick looked up at Josef who chuckled in response.

"You are so old fashioned sometimes, boyo", Josef turned to look at the screen and then pointed.

"Click that, it looks interesting" Mick did as told and they both stared at the screen. Mick with a slightly horrified expression and Josef with amusement.

"Seems this Emerald thinks there's something between the two of us", Josef said and chuckled as he noticed Mick's face. He read a bit of the text and raised an eyebrow.

"She's good. Really good", Josef said. Mick shook his head and quickly pressed the backwards button. Josef chuckled at his reaction and then shook his head.

"How do they know so much about us? That Emerald knew too much about the details. That show knows too much", Josef said, turning serious. Mick shook his head.

"I don't know, Josef. I'm trying to figure that out", Mick replied as he closed the window. Josef nodded and walked towards the door.

"You do that and let me know. Someone will pay for this", Josef walked out and closed the door behind him. He was fully intent on putting all his sourced on this. However hilarious seeing Mick's reaction to the slash thing had been, this was not to be taken lightly. It was a breech of their security and threatened their safety.

Mick sighed as he watched Josef head out. He swallowed at the memory of the text he'd just read then turned to continue his investigation to solve this.


End file.
